When the Blades Fall
by Storiofmylife
Summary: Viviana Beauvois plans for everything. Yet, when the Wardens fall apart because of Corypheus, she's forced to find another path. Helping the Inquisition seems like a noble cause to join up in. Along with some of her fellow Wardens and close friends, Viviana has to learn there's more to life than fighting. It's certainly not an easy task, especially when having to deal with Branson
1. Chapter 1

The fire was the first thing Viviana had felt. It burned against her skin regardless that it was on the other side of the door. Ashes, dirt, and small splinters of wood created an unwanted crown against her golden brown hair. The stone around her was strong, but the weight of the falling wood had started to push down. There was very little thought on where she was to go, all she could think of was her family. Crawling through the window, Viviana ignored the tearing of her dress as glass shards still holding onto the building tried to pull her back in.

As soon as her feet touched the ground again, the young woman pushed her legs to run towards her family's cottage on the estate. Now more than ever she was grateful they didn't live in the manor like herself. Her thoughts halted immediately, however, as she took in the flames that stood where her family's home once did. The fire was too thick to see through, almost as if her home had never existed. Her heart pounding, she moved closer, hoping maybe this was all a dream.

The heat from the fire that burned all around, caused strands of her hair to stick against her skin. Usually the feeling of it would comfort her, but this heat wasn't from her sparring or after a run through the lavender fields. This heat was from the fear and grief of an older man who had taken too much from her.

The place where her home had once stood was empty and Viviana tried her hardest to remember what it looked like. How the northern window had a small scratch from the time she threw her shoe at her older brother Finian. How the dirt floor was covered up by various rugs her mother had made that weren't good enough to sell. The wind chime she'd made when she was ten from twigs and shards of glass left outside the local inn.

Gone. Gone .

Viviana's body lurched upwards from her cot. It took her eyes a few minutes to adjust to the small beginning of morning light sneaking into her tent. Sweat soaked her clothes so she shoved off the blankets and pushed back stray pieces of hair sticking to her skin. She could feel the cool air sneaking in through the edges of her tent but it wasn't enough. Gathering her composure, she avoided thinking about the memory that her mind decided to showcase that night. Stepping out of the tent, she glanced around, noting that barely anyone else was awake just yet. Only the cooks and stable workers were just beginning their work days.

There was nothing left for the Anderfels' failing Grey Wardens-not when there was a giant hole in the sky and fellow Wardens gallivanting off with the enemy. As Warden-Commander for the Anderfels, Viviana Beauvois had been in charge of many; but as the distrust for Wardens reached even into the Anders, she was forced to retreat. The Anderfels' Grey Wardens scattered, either joining a side or moving on. While she should have sought out bringing them back; there was only so much she could do. It all would seem far too much like servitude if she even tried. Her time as a slave taught her that much at least.

"Vivi, you're brooding again." Lanna's voice broke through her thoughts. The tanned elven mage placed a small hand on her shoulder as she dropped down to sit beside her. Pieces of her hair fell into her eyes to lead Vivi to believe that she had just returned from a training session.

"I'm not brooding." Vivi tossed back some of her waist length ash brown hair.

"Certainly looks like it." Vivi only responded with a sigh and roll of her blue eyes. "What's bothering you?"

She debated on responding, "I just don't see how it's fair that the Wardens are often ridiculed against, when we're the only ones in a constant battle." Lanna nodded in agreement. Their time in Anderfels was nothing glamorous. The tavern songs knew nothing of what they saw or encountered.

"They don't trust us here at Skyhold."

"That's an understatement." Both their gazes turned to a handful of Chantry sisters who were standing close to one another whispering; their eyes occasionally turning to the new newest Skyhold residents

"Where's Breana?"

At the mention of her sister, Vivi's gaze relaxed. "Probably helping out the Inquisition's Ambassador. The two get on well, you'd think I've been replaced."

"Impossible," a male voice interrupted. The man stood over six feet tall, bare-chested for all to see, dark hair knotted at the nape of his neck.

"Jarri, your loyalty warms my heart," Vivi joked.

"I didn't think you had one." Both grinned as Lanna scoffed at the pair. The half-qunari man had become a surprising constant in the group. While he could have gone anywhere, which usually was the case, instead he joined Vivi's group of renegades on their way out of Anderfels.

Jarri was terrifying to be near when he was in battle, but Vivi and Lanna were used to him by that point. The trio had known each other for years. Though while the two women were Wardens, Jarri never had an affiliation to any organization or place. All they knew of him was that he had forsaken his Qun vows to become a Tal-Vassoth, and never looked back.

The strongest of the three, Vivi often called upon him when they needed a little backup. The Wardens they once knew may have thought him excessive, but even they couldn't deny his usefulness.

"Where have you been?" Lanna inquired.

"Took a tour of the keep."

"And?"

"What's that tone for?" He glanced at the elf.

"What'd you find? You allways find out things."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment," her voice deadpanned.

"I know. Doesn't mean I can't take it as one."

Before the pair could go off on their daily banter, Vivi interrupted, "What did you find out?"

"Well for one, there's a Grey Warden here. Sort of. Ferelden. Though I didn't have time to get all the details. Secondly the cooks here are nasty but make a great stew."

"It's not even lunch time, how did you-nevermind. I should go see this Grey Warden later."

"Tread lightly." The warning seemed vague but the tone he held wasn't. They created their own communication skills through tones and eye contact. There was no doubt it came in handy at times of great tension.

A soldier approached the trio, barely making eye contact, and passed on a letter to Vivi. She gave him a nod and quiet thanks as he scampered off again. Pulling open the note, she quickly read over the script on the paper. Crumpling it up, she passed it to Lanna who then burned it with her magic.

"What was that about," she asked.

"The Nightingale wants to see me."

"The Nightingale? Really?" Vivi nodded before standing up and giving a stretch.

"Check on Breana if you see her?" They both nodded, entranced by the thought that they were in the same location as the notorious Leliana spymaster.

The castle of Skyhold was certainly something to behold. Vivi and her Wardens had seen plenty of structures but the fact that this place seemed so well intact for being left behind amazed her. There had to be some sort of ancient magic at work for that. Her eyes wandered to those around her as she paced up into the tower where Leliana was. She'd mapped the keep out in her head, keeping note of the many nooks.

The woman seemed deep into the paperwork in front of her but as a fellow rogue, Vivi knew better. She leaned sideways against the railing nearest to the woman, glancing down the spiral tower down to where Solas was pacing. She wondered about the elf quite a bit; Lanna didn't seem to take to him well either. Finally, Vivi decided to speak.

"You wanted to see me?"

Leliana nodded and offered her a kind smile. "Yes, the Inquisitor wished to be here but there was an urgent matter to attend to."

"Did it have anything to do with the party of nobles that arrived this morning?"

"You're observant." It wasn't a question nor was it an accusation.

"I see and hear things. It's fairly easy around here anyway."

Leliana nodded slowly in thought before rising and standing beside her. "The Inquisition could use your skills, and your companions."

"For what?" She'd nearly gotten tricked into deals she didn't want before and she wasn't about to put the lives of her people in danger.

"The Inquisitor is out trying to find a way to beat Corypheus, but there is plenty more we would like to uncover."

"Meaning?"

"There are rumors of old magic, the kind we cannot let the enemy uncover. My people have already located some clues, but they don't have the experience as you and yours do with facing magic head on."

"I would have thought the Inquisition's forces had plenty of resources already."

The woman laughed, "We do, but they're not the Wardens."

Vivi pondered that and the woman before her for a moment. She had heard of the Hero of Ferelden, and how Leliana was one of the handful who helped stop the blight. She supposed that if there was anyone there who would value the Wardens it would be her. "We're not all Wardens."

"I'm aware." She offered up a kind grin, "What do you say, Viviana? Care to join the Inquisition?"

It had already been discussed with those that arrived with her and they had nowhere else to go. "We'll do it. So long as our methods aren't questioned."

"Very well. I believe Commander Rutherford would like to introduce you to the men you'll be working with."

"Is he going to introduce us to every soldier?"

"No, Warden. You, Jarri, and Lanna will be working with The Saviors."

"The what?"

"They're a separate group such as your own. They pledged their alliance with the Inquisition when Corypheus destroyed Haven. They're in a similar position as yourself and the Wardens."

Deciding there really was nothing else she could do, Vivi nodded, and followed Leliana to the battlements and Commander Cullen's office.

As they walked, Leliana inquired about how Vivi ended up at the Wardens. It wasn't a particularly happy one, but she wasn't willing to hide the past from her new alliance.

"I lived in Tevinter with my family until a Magister decided to burn us all to death. Luckily for us, my sister Breana and I, we made it out alive. I joined the Wardens after a few years on the run."

"And she followed you?"

"I couldn't stop her if I tried. She was settled into an assistant position for a noble until she knew that I would be leaving again. I believe she's made quite a companion in your Ambassador."

"She has. Josie certainly has taken to her. I think she wishes her own sister was as well behaved as yours."

"She's a suck up. Don't let Bre have you think otherwise." Both women laughed lightly as they walked through the battlements, quieting down once they made it to where Cullen was. His office was as expected, though she wondered how long he'd been avoiding fixing up the place. She couldn't blame him, though, seeing as she was sometimes uncomfortable by the comforts of a secure home after so many years traveling. Her gaze traveled throughout the room before landing on the tall blonde commander. He stared her down but she didn't waver under his gaze; the gaze of those in power had long lost its luster to her.

He placed a hand across his chest and bowed towards her, "Warden-Commander Beauvois."

"Viviana is just fine." She waved him off with a slight nod. He straightened and glanced to Leliana who offered a nod, not bothering to be subtle around her. The mercenary turned Warden glanced back to Cullen and raised an eyebrow, "I hear you have soldiers you want me to meet?"

He gave a nod as Leliana slunk from the room, "Yes. This way." He led her towards one of the doors from his office.

"Are three doors necessary? How do you get any work done?" she inquired.

"Not easily." She smirked at his response and the rest of their walk was quiet. They ended up on the third floor of the tavern, her eyes landing on a strange boy in the corner. He glanced at her from the rim of his hat, unsettling her a bit, but they continued down the stairs where the more people gathered. Soldiers. Though not all were in standard Inquisition armor which made her keep on her guard as Cullen led her right for them.

"Branson," Cullen spoke to the taller of the men. He turned, pint in hand, and let out a cheer at seeing the commander.

"Cullen! We're celebrating, come to join us?" Viviana immediately could tell that they were brothers, their relationship a bit strained based on the way Cullen shrugged off the hand on his shoulder.

"I'm here to introduce you to new allies of the Inquisition." He motioned to Viviana who stood over a foot shorter than Branson. The man placed down his pint on the table, wiping his hands on his pants and looked down at her. He seemed only a bit more serious than before as he sized up the woman before him. Cullen continued on regardless, "Viviana Beauvois and her fellow Wardens will be going with you and The Saviors from now on."

Branson's eyebrows rose at the information. "I didn't think they'd find anyone reckless enough to go along with us."

Viviana's voice rose to the challenge, "It's only reckless if the leadership allows it to be." Neither men knew how to react to that, nor did those who had been listening in. A handful of the men seemed to be grinning in hopes some sort of argument would arise.

However, before Viviana could say anything, Lanna's hand wrapped around her arm. "Friends of yours, Vivi?"

"Vivi?" Branson's tone looked playful but Viviana responded too quickly for him to remark.

"Don't." She turned to Lanna, "We are to be travelling with him and his men from now on."

"Oh, what for?"

"Ancient magic. Demon infested caves, surely."

Lanna shrugged, "Nothing new."

Branson glanced to his brother, "How many?"

"Five of them with five of yours. I want no more trouble than there has to be. I trust you'll work out a strategy together." Instead of the veiled threat being directed at the both leaders, however, Cullen stuck his gaze onto Branson's. With that, Cullen Rutherford strode off and up the stairs once more, leaving an awkward silence in the otherwise loud tavern.

"I don't know about you, Vivi, but I could use a pint...or three." Viviana followed Lanna's pull and stepped towards the stairs down.

"We need a plan," Branson called after her.

"Tomorrow morning at nine, we meet at the gardens."

"Nine? Why not after lunch?"

"I'll be there. If you're not, don't be unhappy with the plan I come up with." With the distance between them, there was no room for Branson Rutherford to remark further.

Down at the bar, both Lanna and Vivi settled to discuss their plan. "Who are you considering joining us? Hopefully not Frankie. He's not battle ready."

Viviana glanced sideways at her friend, "You sound so sure you're coming along.

"You wouldn't be able to stop me, my dear Commander." Lanna smirked at her friend and pulled herself closer to the bar.

"That's true," Vivi conceded. "You're coming along. They have a group already and we don't want to add too many more. It would defeat the purpose of secrecy."

"So we need a warrior then? You need someone to go upfront with you since you don't know the meaning of hanging back."

Vivi ignored the motherly tone of her friend and looked around them. Her eyes caught onto a pair of qunari men talking at the back of the tavern. She glanced from the corner of her eyes to Lanna who wasn't really paying much attention. "I have someone."

Lanna brought her pint up to her lips, pausing to ask, "Who?" When Vivi failed to respond, she managed to put some sense together and sighed, "Why him?"

"Because he knows what he's doing."

"So do nearly every other Grey Warden we have!" She nearly slammed down her pint.

Vivi calmly placed her own down onto the sticky bar counter, "Yes, but we need someone we can trust when we're surrounded by unfamiliar allies."

Lanna wanted to argue more but she couldn't find it in herself to disagree. So she merely grumbled and chugged the last of her pint, wanting another but knowing she had to be up and ready in the morning. She gave a long sigh, "All right...go give him the good news so I don't have to." Her chin tilted towards Jarri who was striding out of the tavern.

"You all right here?" While they all had been unharmed, Vivi was still concerned about being out alone; especially in a tavern where people's propriety were extremely down.

"I'll head back soon." With that, Vivi finished off her pint, left a kind tip for the bartender, and weaved her way out towards the Qunari male. She had to increase her pace to catch up to his long strides and when she did, she silently walked beside him for a few moments.

He gave a small smirk, "Heard you're going out with that group soon."

"We're going out," she corrected.

"How's Lanna handling that?" His smirk reminded her that he was not perturbed by their friend's dislike of him. Though , Vivi thought, Lanna can't hide her attraction to him very well either .

The tug of war between the mage and Qunari wasn't hidden from anyone except themselves and Vivi felt like she was in no position to try and force them into something they weren't ready for. Especially with a large darkspawn and demon army on the loose; distractions were meant to be avoided.

"She'll survive."

"Good."

"Learn many things from your talk with The Iron Bull?"

He gave a long sigh, though it was a content one, "The one thing I miss about the Qunari is our complete lack of tolerance for bullshit. He's the only one giving real answers around here."

She nodded, giving a pause before continuing, "You could join his Chargers if you wanted."

Jarri didn't falter in his steps but he seemed to give it a lot of thought. "No, who else is going to stop you from getting yourself killed?"

"Why does everyone say that?"

"Because it's true." There was no more room to argue as they arrived back at their camp. The Ambassador had informed them that there would be rooms set up for those who wanted them tomorrow, though Vivi was hesitant to part from the set up they had. There was safety in numbers and the ease in which it was to simply run from a large stone building if attacked; rather than be in it. She had long gotten accustomed to being outdoors and sleeping on the ground; and it had become a comfort to her.

Jarri wandered off, mentioning something about finding a missing cat, as Vivi greeted some Wardens before settling into her tent. Instead of falling right asleep, however, she tossed and turned in deep thought about the days to come. She wondered if the Inquisition was a safe place for her sister to be. She'd heard what happened at Haven and wouldn't doubt this Corypheus to try something like that again.

There were many unanswered questions; too many.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Viviana was awoken by the sound of bickering outside her tent.

"You wake her up!"

"Why should I? You're the one who woke me up. I'd hate to stop you while you're on a streak of ruining people's mornings." Jarri's voice was deep, indicating his accusation was true.

Lanna's voice broke through Vivi's morning haze and she felt a bubble of irritation burst from within. Tossing back the flap of her tent, Vivi glared at the pair with whom she was beginning to question as her friends. They turned to look at her and Vivi really tried her best to not be internally amused by the sight. The height difference between the two had always brought a smile to her face as they each tried to be intimidating to one another.

"What?"

"Oh..." Lanna straightened her back when Jarri relaxed himself and gave no indication he was going to answer. "Breakfast is starting soon and I have good intel that there are pancakes."

Vivi knew there was more to it but couldn't find the energy to ask. Instead, she nodded and turned back into her tent to get ready for a day she was sure would be long. The smirk of Branson Rutherford was still lurking in the back of her mind.

By the time she had made it into the great hall, there were plenty of people filing in and out with their plates. She caught sight of her group, offering a nod before getting in line to eat. She'd never before witnessed a castle where there were buffet style meals; let alone a military-style group. She sighed in happiness as she filled her plate with food, finding herself overwhelmed by warm caresses of the various scents and flavors in front of her. A hand cut through her gaze at a fruit assortment, one she followed up to see Branson grinning down at her. She wondered what the consequences would be if she were to throw her plate of food at him. He irked her and the way he seemed so confident all the time was no different than the other men she'd had to deal with. They didn't break her, and neither would he.

"Good morning, Warden Commander."

She calmed her face enough to bring it down to a resolved expression, "Rutherford."

"So cheerful this morning. We could push our meeting to later if you'd like to get more sleep."

"I'll sleep when I'm dead, Rutherford." With that, she left little room for him to continue on-or at least she ignored whatever his response was as she made her way towards her group and sister.

Breana greeted her with a smile as Vivi leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead.

Branson Rutherford's gaze followed after the small woman he was meant to be leading with. His attention had gone completely hazy the moment she began to walk away.

"Wild one," he muttered under his breath.

"What's that?" Cullen's voice pulled him from his thoughts and he cleared his throat before grabbing a biscuit from the table.

"Eavesdropping, brother?"

"I'm not Mia. I wouldn't do that." Still Branson looked up and raised an eyebrow at the older man. The men walked together towards a table to eat. It had become a tradition for them to spend as many mornings as possible eating together; at least it was forced upon them when Mia came to visit one month. Since then, they hadn't been able to break the habit.

Bran glanced up towards the sound of laughter across the hall. Cullen followed his gaze, as did Josephine's when she joined them. "Our new allies seem to fit right in," she remarked.

"You think?" Branson asked.

"Very much so. Breana has become a valuable assistant. I think her skills will help me with my overflowing workload."

"If you needed an assistant, the Inquisitor would have helped you find one," Cullen's voice matched the frown on his face.

She waved a hand at him over her tea, "No, no. I could manage but having a few extra moments to myself and someone to talk through the day with has proved very...calming." Branson didn't know Josephine too much, but he was well aware he never wanted anything to do with her position. Just like his brother, the dealings of nobles was none of his concern.

Breana's wave to the Inquisition's Ambassador made Vivi's worries calm a bit. At least it seemed her sister was finding a place for herself again. The disagreement they held when deciding where to go after showing up on Breana's doorstep had been fresh for some time until they arrived at the Inquisition. They still needed to talk that over, but neither seemed to have the time since arriving at Skyhold.

Vivi offered a polite nod to the Inquisition advisors as they made for the war room for their daily meeting but offered no greeting to the youngest Rutherford. Breana and Lanna noted the interaction-or lack thereof-and glanced at one another before stepping on either side of Vivi in a businesslike manner.

"Not getting along with the Commander's brother, Viv?" Breana asked.

"Of course not," Lanna replied quickly, "They're too alike to get on well enough so soon."

"We are nothing alike," Vivi snapped back.

"Sure you are. You'll both end up spending the meeting this morning butting heads for no reason. It's happened before." Lanna ignored the glare her friend was trying to send her way.

"Before was different."

"No it wasn't," her voice sang as she gave Vivi a shove towards the keep. "Go on. You've got your meeting to get to. Don't want to be late." There was little room for debate so she simply glared as she walked away from their laughter.

There were already familiar voices in the gardens when she arrived. Her eyes panned until they arrived at Jarri standing tall in front of Branson and a few of his men.

There was tension and while they had stopped talking when she arrived, one look into Jarri's gaze was all she needed to figure out the situation. Without hesitation, she stood beside her friend and lazily glanced to the men Branson had arrived with, then to their leader.

"If they stay, Jarri stays." Branson opened his mouth to protest but she repeated her phrase once more. He gave her a nod then waved off his men. Vivi placed a hand on Jarri's arm, giving it a light squeeze, and he walked away as well.

"Didn't take you for someone to have a guard dog," Branson baited.

She unknowingly rose to the challenge, "Do you really expect us to feel safe here? We can only trust our own." The honesty of her answer threw him off.

"You're a strange one." She glanced up at him but didn't feel a need to snap back since his expression was one of curiosity, not that familiar smirk he always seemed to have.

"Shall we begin?" she asked, wanting to get through their meeting as fast as possible.

Two hours later, both seemed to be in agreement over the path they would take. It had taken them an extra thirty minutes simply to decide when they would leave and how long they would be gone. Jarri had gone by a couple times to ensure she was alright, and Vivi had caught gaze of a couple of his men in uniform wandering by, playing a game of chess.

She had to admire their loyalty, at the very least. Still, as both leaders stood up, rolling up their maps and plans, Viviana was feeling satisfied with their goals. She still wasn't quite sure why the items were needed, but with time, she was sure she'd be able to find out.

Her gaze caught onto Breana's who was bustling by with a basket. She nearly tripped as she stopped walking and headed straight for her and Branson.

"What are you doing?" Vivi pointed a rolled parchment at the basket.

Breana snatched it up, catching her breath, "Our rooms are ready. I'm moving your things there now. I'll take these. You head to lunch, they'll be serving soon." Viviana was utterly thrown off when suddenly everything that was once in her arms were now in the basket and Breana was looking up at the taller man. "Pardon me, commander...and my sister's rude manners." Viviana glared at her, "My name's Breana Beauvois." She gave a small curtsey.

"Don't worry about it, Breana. Just Bran is fine, the commander's my brother's title."

Continuing to ignore the exchange, Viviana interrupted, "Why don't you let me handle moving my own things? Don't you have to eat too?"

"Oh no. I mean, yes I do, but I'm having a lunch and tea with Josephine and a noble family from Rivain today. We won't be eating for a couple hours from now. I have the time to spare. Besides, you won't do it unless I do it myself." Bran let out a snort and Breana turned her attention to him once more, "Can I trust you to get her to the great hall? She gets irritable if she doesn't eat lunch."

He gave a bow and nodded seriously, "It would be my honor, milady."

Breana gave a chuckle, turning to her sister, "Follow him. I love you and I'll see you at supper tonight." She was about to turn when a thought struck her, "Oh also, I saw Lanna and Jarri lurking around the training grounds, you may want to make sure they haven't killed each other...and by that I mean make sure Jarri's still breathing." With that she skipped off.

Viviana let out a long breath, momentarily forgetting her company, "You would think I was the younger one."

Bran stepped in front of her gaze, "I'm under orders to get you to the great hall." She was becoming too hungry to want to argue anymore with him, so she nodded.

"Fine, but we need to stop by the training grounds first."

"Understandable," he held his arm out for her to take, but she merely stared unamused at him and walked around his bulky form towards their destination.


	3. Chapter 3

There was no need to wonder where her companions may be since there was a crowd circled around two forms fighting. In true form, Lanna was sitting on a barrel as Jarri circled around her. She seemed completely bored out of her mind but her companions that were watching, knew that she was keeping her attention on where and when Jarri would strike. Vivi gave an exasperated sigh as they reached the edge of the circle.

"Do they do this often?"

"More than I wish to admit." She pushed her way through the crowd and set her gaze on Jarri, while both opponents ignored her presence.

"Is this their version of training?"

"It is...I think. He manages to get her to train with him only because he doesn't want to be ill prepared when we fight other mages."

Bran nodded, watching the pair size each other up before beginning their practice duel. Viviana leaned against a post and waited to see how they were doing. As long as neither were seriously injured, she was fine with their training tradition.

"They're both skilled for Grey Wardens. Have they been with you long?"

"Lanna's been around since I first was inscripted. Jarri isn't a Warden."

Bran's head snapped towards her, "He's not? I assumed since he came with you..."

"No, he's a friend. I've known him for a few years at least and he's proven a trustworthy ally. He demanded to come along." Her lips turned up into an involuntary smile.

"I'm sure part of that has to do with his affections for the elf."

"Her name is Lanna," Vivi tried to let go of the bite in her tone, "But that certainly played a part, yes." There was no doubt that the pair could end up well together, especially with how much they respected one another's fighting abilities.

Bran decided against saying anything else, and after some time the pair walked off to the keep for lunch.

It was twenty minutes later when Jarri and Lanna bustled into the great hall to grab some food. Both seemed disheveled from their fight and Vivi smirked as Lanna sat down beside her with a sigh of relief.

"Rough session?" The innuendo wasn't well hidden and it was rare for her to do so in the company of an outsider, since Bran refused to leave her side due to her sister's order.

Lanna glared but bit into her food regardless. Her gaze went to Bran, "Didn't kill him?"

"Thought about it."

Bran put a hand to his chest and gasped, "Milady I am wounded. To think, I graciously came here to ensure you ate a meal and walked with you."

Vivi didn't looked amused and repeated in the same tone, "Thought about it."

Later that evening, after checking in with the Wardens and ensuring that they all were well, she gathered them in the training grounds for a meeting. While she hadn't been a Warden Commander long, she knew her soldiers and always checked in on them. It was probably the main reason that they appointed her the title after the incident with their fellow Wardens.

There were very few left who hadn't been part of her group. Her reputation was well known to them and the loyalty that followed was certainly earned.

"Wardens!" she shouted to get their attention, "We are now allied with the Inquisition. You will join their ranks to help fight this darkspawn who calls himself a god. This is not new to us, we've fought enough to know our enemy." They all seemed to agree with her on that, at least. "If you do not want to be here and fight this treacherous evil, then no one will stop you from leaving. Each of you have given a great amount to Thedas to be betrayed by our leaders and fellow Wardens. If you'd like to help this cause, see Breana in the morning after breakfast to let her know you'd like to give your service." Relaxing her stance, Vivi waved them off, "Have a good night, Wardens. Tomorrow we get to work."

The group broke off and Vivi removed some of her armor from the day. She had grown accustomed to wearing it nearly all the time, but Skyhold seemed well protected enough to feel comfortable.

As she walked towards the keep, Leliana appeared from the shadows. Vivi glanced up at her once before returning her gaze to her path.

"Your men seem well prepared to serve."

"A few of them will want to go home, but they want a part of this fight as much as your own soldiers. There was too much lost when we abandoned our duties."

Leliana nodded, silently thinking, as she always seemed to be doing. "I trust your planning with Branson went well?"

"Yes, we leave at the end of the week." They paused outside the hallway where Vivi and some of her companions were staying. "Is he always so insufferable?"

Leliana laughed, letting herself be heard clearly, "It's a Rutherford trait."

"Hm," Vivi nodded, brow furrowing in frustrated thought and bid her goodnight.

As soon as she arrived in her room, she dropped some of her armor, placing her blades on her bed. Soon enough, Lanna's head appeared from the hallway.

"Have some time to go over the plan?"

"Do you have what I want?" Lanna smirked and held out a bottle, "Then I absolutely do."

One hour later, Jarri, Lanna, and Vivi were sprawled on her bed. They'd long let go of the talk of their mission and instead were reminiscing; the nearly empty bottle of whiskey had more to do with that.

Breana walked past, backtracking to enter into view again. She noted the bottle and their relaxed state, shaking her head. "Don't you have a lot to do tomorrow?"

Vivi shook her head, "I should ask the same of you. What are you doing up so late?"

"I have some last minute things to go over with Josephine." Vivi wasn't sure if it was the stress or the whiskey, but she became overwhelmed with the realization that her sister was growing up. Breana seemed to notice because she continued, "Let's do supper tomorrow?"

"Yes, let's." Vivi was satisfied and Breana walked off once more. The evening continued on and she tiredly closed and locked the door to her room before settling into the bed.

The rest of the week had gone by in a flurry of meetings and preparations to head out from Skyhold. Bran's Saviors and Vivi's companions took some time to get used to the idea of traveling and fighting together. In fact, Vivi and Bran had gotten so tired of trying to intervene that they agreed to lead by example and kept all disagreements away from the group. That's certainly not to say that there were none, in fact, there were many.

Somehow, even Cullen had grown tired of trying to make peace between them. Viviana wasn't sure what it was about Bran, but he managed to get under her skin far more than any man before. Whether it was just an offhand comment he made, or the way she tried to overstep his authority, neither could be sure.

Tying up her hair, she wiped away sweat that formed from the amount of work she had been doing to prep before they left. Instructions were given. Food packed. Mounts prepared. Most found it odd how involved Vivi was in preparing for the trip.

"Must you go so soon?" Breana's voice broke through the silence in her mind.

"You know I have to," Vivi responded. She wrapped her arm over the younger girl's shoulder. "It'll only be for a few weeks."

"The fact that only the advisors and Inquisitor know where you're headed..." She faded off, not sure what she should say. Vivi had only said goodbye once before, and that resulted in nearly a year of not seeing or speaking to each other.

Vivi lifted up Breana's chin with a soft smile, "I'll write when I can. Besides you'll be spending your time with Josephine, you'll be too busy to notice I'm gone." Placing a kiss on her forehead, she pulled her into a tight hug before sending her off to work again.

One hour later had the Saviors, Vivi, and her companions quietly leaving for their journey. Both leaders agreed that keeping their destination a secret was the best option for their mission; not even their group members were aware of where they were headed. They held a steady pace until nightfall where they made camp.

Travel always made Vivi feel calm; though that was more work on her end to accept her circumstances rather than the natural scenery. As she settled by the fire, head leaning on her arm, Vivi thought of their mission. Finding old magic wasn't as hard as many believed; obtaining it, however, was where the problem lied. As she tried to work out the puzzles and plan, her thoughts were completely disrupted as Lanna sat down beside her.

"Going to get some sleep?"

"I don't think I'll be able to for some time," Vivi quietly answered. "Where's Jarri?"

She shrugged, "I think he was getting more wood with one of the men." Vivi raised an eyebrow of concern, "He'll be fine. I think they're more afraid of him than they want to admit." Viviana was aware that a couple of the Saviors were from Kirkwall and had witnessed the attack from the Qunari in the past. Instead of talking more on Jarri, Vivi went back to her thoughts. Lanna glanced at her on occasion, but she had known her long enough to know not to disturb the commander when she was planning; she'd share when the time was right.

Bran sat down Lanna and motioned to Viviana as he took a bite of toast. "What's she doing?"

"Thinking." When he didn't seem satisfied, she continued, "Planning. She tries to think of every alternative and strategy beforehand. Considering aside from you and her, no one else knows where we're going and why, I wouldn't trust anyone else to fight beside."

He nodded in thought, "How long have you known her?"

"Since the first time I arrived at Weisshaupt. We had both been newly recruited and went through the Joining together."

"I hear that's not a pleasant experience."

"It's not."

"What had you join up with the Wardens, then?"

Lanna silently stared at him before responding, "A story for another time, if we live through wherever you're leading us." He nodded, respecting her privacy, and perhaps that was why she decided to continue the conversation. "We need to stand apart from them, even if they have to push us away to make us do it. That is the only way we can ever make the hard decisions." He tilted his head in slight confusion. "It's something an old commander once said."

"Seems like you doubt it."

"Some part of me does, yes, but no one knows what it truly feels like to be a Grey Warden except a Warden. Especially now."

"What about your commander? How does she align with that old commander's words?"

Lanna let out a soft snort, "She's had to make hard choices for many...but I don't think she really wants the Wardens to be apart from the rest of Thedas."

He offered her a piece of buttered toast, which she gratefully took. "Was it just the two of you in your Joining?"

Lanna took on a solemn look, "No. There were a handful of others. After the Hero of Ferelden came into the picture, people had been jumping at the chance to become a Grey Warden." Both of them let out a few sarcastic laughs at that. "Only two others made it through the Joining, though."

"Do they travel with you now?"

Lanna shook her head, steeling her gaze, "No, both are gone."

He was silent another moment before asking, "Gone as in dead?"

There was an awkward pause, but just as Lanna was about to respond, Viviana had arisen from her seat. Both watched as she moved closer to the edge of camp, nearly out of view. "You can trust her."

His eyes only briefly went to the elf then back to Viviana. "Hm."

"She's the one you want on your side if you have to make a hard decision." Bran didn't have anything else to add to the conversation so they sat in a content silence.

The next morning, their camp set off. It was a relatively normal first week of traveling. Demons. Wild animals. Thieves. There wasn't anyone in the group who couldn't handle any of them.

Yet, as they were half a week away from reaching the last sighting of a Dalish camp, and most likely the first lead, Viviana couldn't help but feel like something was watching them.

She had expressed her concerns to those she trusted the most...and Branson.

"How do you know?" he asked.

Jarri scoffed jokingly at him, "Never question the Vivi Sense. It's usually never wrong. Except for that one time in-"

"Hush it," Vivi snapped, her eyes still on the clump of trees behind them. She pushed her mind away from the quietly continuing conversation, but pulled out one of her daggers. Without question, those closest to her prepared the same, as she felt a chill run up her spin. It had suddenly gotten far colder than it should have, and it felt like small fingers were tiptoeing up her back.


	4. Chapter 4

If she hadn't experienced that spell before, she would have been caught off guard. Thankfully, she had, and her blades had been enchanted to handle it as well. In an instant magic was flying from both sides as a group of Venatori circled around them. She could already see that some of her men had begun to fall.

She made to move towards a cluster of fighting when a certain pair of eyes caught her attention. "Viviana." Aiden's voice was foul, just as his magic was.

The rogue woman had survived many things in her still short life. She had survived falling out a tree when she was only six. She had survived her initiation into the Grey Wardens, a military force constantly reminded of mortality. She had even survived the morning after a long night out at a tavern, where she had been repeatedly challenged to empty her pint. Therefore, Viviana Beauvois was damn well certain she could survive the battle against a man she once considered a friend.

The betrayal she had felt was nothing compared to the anger that stirred around in her heart, almost as if any moment it would boil over and burn down through her body. As her steely blue eyes stared into his viciously brown ones, Viviana ignored what they used to be to one another. Her mind refused to think on the nights they shared a tent and the moments which they saved each other from near death.

"Did you miss me, love?" Aiden's words leaked from his lips and she very much wished in that moment to just cut his head off and be done with it. The female rogue refused to respond so he continued, "Do you see the empire I'm rebuilding?"

"Many men have tried to do the same and have lost, I don't see how now could be any different."

Responding was worth it when she saw the way his curled lips turn downwards. Just as she remembered, the vein on the side of his forehead began to pop out from under his tanned skin. She once thought it attractive, but now she could only focus on the malice and darkness he had brought into the world with his magic.

As his hands gripped his staff tighter, her body didn't hesitate to shift stance in order to prepare for a battle that would test more than her physical limits.

That was exactly what she got. With every chance he had, Aiden was spouting out spells and insults in the form of memories from their time together.

"Do they all know how weak you are? Do they know what you whisper out in the middle of the night? Your dreams? Your memories?" Viviana was ashamed to admit that he was getting through her mental guards, as she used more force than thought possible against his attack.

She despised the man with everything in her. "How little did it take for Corypheus to convince to sign up?" Their faces were closer together than they had been in years, "Tell me, did you sign over the small amount of soul you had left or did he see how worthless you are and not even bother asking?"

It was clear she hit a nerve as his next spell held enough energy to knock her down, a blade falling from her grip. "You'd be surprised how much I've learned in the past few years, Vivi." He walked closer to her, using his magic to hold her down against the ground. "Magic you wouldn't even dream of. And after I get the book, you'll be the first to experience my power, I promise."

Before he could render her unconscious, a large form tackled him to the group. Bran, with the help of Lanna, engaged with Aiden. However, he wanted nothing to do with either of them. Noticing that most of his group was beginning to fall, the mage forced his way out of combat, sacrificing two Venatori on the way.

In an instant he was gone. Jarri made his way over to Viviana, her hands still gripping her weapons. Her wounds were superficial but Lanna forced Jarri to hold her still.

"I'm fine."

"I don't care," she tersely used her magic to check her over, and only after two minutes of poking and prodding, did she let Viviana move on her own.

Lanna gave Bran and Jarri a look that caused them both to move away towards the rest of their group. "What did he say?" Viviana was silent, all thoughts had fallen to the battle she just fought. "Viv." Lanna's hand on her cheek pulled her back. All Viviana could do was shake her head, words not ready to come back yet.

And they didn't come back until nearly two hours later after the camp had been packed up and the bodies disposed of. As she pulled her bag over her shoulders, Bran's form appeared in her peripheral. She cautiously approached him. "How many?"

"Not enough to hinder us." His voice was low and his hands gripped his horse's reins tighter. "We're nearly there."

"We are." Together the group rode out. Sticking around the same place of a battle was not only unsafe, but generally believed to be unlucky.

"We need to prevent that from happening again," Preston, one of Bran's Saviors spoke up.

"It won't," Lanna spoke up with a resolute voice.

"What do you mean?" Viviana asked.

"I slipped a tracking amulet into Aiden's robes before he scurried off."

"Where did you-" But Viviana didn't have to finish her question as she noted Lanna no longer had a necklace she normally wore. "We'll get it back.

"There are more important things at stake."

"We'll get it back," Viviana promised, and there was no further discussion on it.

Bran rode up beside her. Jarri and Preston realized to give them some space to talk, so they slowed their own horses a bit.

"Did he say anything of use?" he whispered. One glance at the warrior told Viviana that he had debated for some time on asking anything about the mage.

"He did. A book, we're looking for a book."

He nodded and muttered to himself, "An elvish book."

"It has magic in it. I'm unsure if it's the ritual kind or simply forgotten spells, but it's enough to make Aiden crave it and Corypheus to not want it in the Inquisition's hands."

"S'ppose we'll have to wait to find out."

"Or the Dalish will know of it."

Bran glanced to Lanna quickly, "Does Lanna not know anything of those type of things?"

"She doesn't." He left it at that. At least he'd let go of his constant questioning that was common back at Skyhold.

It had taken a whole day longer than they planned to find the Dalish camp. There was an all around feeling that they may not get any information from the nomadic elves, but Viviana was determined to try. In an effort to both keep their goal a secret and to seem unthreatening to the Dalish, only Viviana and Bran went to the camp. Both leaders left someone in charge. Stopping at the border, Viviana spotted two elves watching them. Which grew to three, four, then six. All approached slowly, sizing up the intruders.

"What do you want, outsiders?" one asked, his hand on his bow.

"We want to speak to your Keeper," Bran announced.

None of them moved. Bran wasn't being aggressive, but he also was Ferelden and it permeated off him.

Viviana took a small step forward, squaring her shoulders, "We are from the Inquisition. We come seeking counsel from your Keeper." She softened her look, "We mean no harm." There was a long pause and both Vivi and Bran exchanged a look that expressed their slight impatience and concern.

"Follow me," one of the elves said. As they began to follow him, two others trailed behind. The Dalish were always so suspicious. Vivi had grown up in Tevinter, she'd seen and lived what the Tevinter elves suffered. It made her wonder just how different Ferelden elves could be.

Walking through the Dalish camp, they came upon two female elves talking closely with one another. They both turned their attention to the new arrivals, neither seemed surprised by them.

"That is all, Sormen. Return to your duties." He nodded and returned from where he came. "Warden Commander and Leader Rutherford." She offered a warm smile. "You're a day late." They both glanced at each to her then back to her.

"I'm sorry?" Vivi said.

"My name is Keeper Namalle. This is my sister Valysa." The other elf nodded, "She's a seer and told me of your coming."

"Then you know why we're here?"

"You seek something of great ancient power. I'm afraid we Dalish have not seen it for a long time. Any traces of it were lost with our kin."

Vivi's shoulder's sagged in defeat. "Can you tell us nothing of it?"

"Not much more than you already figured out." She motioned for them to sit. "The book was once belonged to Dirthamen, the ke-"

"Keeper of Secrets," Bran whispered.

"You know the Evanuris?" Keeper Namalle asked. "I did not expect a human to know of our beliefs."

He gave an awkward shrug, "I read. Sorry to interrupt."

"Fret not." She cleared her throat and continued, "This book had the name Parvortur once. Book of Power. It holds many secrets of magic."

"Could it-" Viviana cut herself off, unsure how to phrase her question.

"It has what you seek...and more."

"But where can we find it?"

"The mountains," Valysa finally spoke. Her voice crackled through the air.

"The mountains?"

"Before Arlathan. Find the city of ravens and varterral."

Viviana had heard tales of the varterral creatures from the elves that grew up around her in Tevinter. She nodded at Valysa, whose eyes weren't focused on anything in the natural world.

"That is all we have to give you," Keeper Namalle said. She stood up and all followed. Viviana and Bran gave small bows of gratitude.

"Thank you Keeper."

Just as they were about to go, Valysa grabbed Vivi's arm. The elf's grip was tight around her bicep, but then she snatched her hand back against her chest, staring down at it as if it had been burned.

"Be careful who you trust. You will be betrayed. There is more at stake than the battle with Corypheus." Then her eyes stared into Viviana's. "You will have to make a sacrifice. A big decision. Yes?" The question seemed to be directed to the air around them. "Yes. Both. A sacrifice. A decision." Valysa's body sagged in on itself as she sank down onto a stump.


	5. Chapter 5

After spending the night just outside the Dalish borders, the Inquisition allies made their way towards a new destination: Skyhold. Their true destination required more authority than what they held. Arlathan was once a great city for the elves. However, it had long been forgotten and destroyed. Traveling towards the mountains southwest of the Arlathan Forest seemed like the best place to start looking. Only that meant traveling through regions outside of the Inquisitions direct authority.

And it was too close to Tevinter than Viviana would prefer. Mountains. She never liked Mountains. They were old and seemed like they always knew more than her.

As they rode back, Bran trotted faster to catch up with her. He seemed on edge and she was partly sure it had to do with the argument she overheard that morning.

"Tough morning?" she asked.

"It's settled." After a pause, though, "Yours seem to be handling it well."

She glanced back at the group, "Jarri was a little disappointed. He likes fighting. Lanna and I are adaptable." He nodded and Vivi waited a few minutes before asking, "So you know of Elvhen beliefs?"

He gave a small smirk, "I do." When Viviana seemed to want him to continue, "I was betrothed to an elf once. You can't help but pick up things." One of her eyebrows rose up as she nodded. "How do you?"

While Viviana didn't hide where she came from, she also didn't enjoy talking about it. Still, he had been honest with her. "I grew up in Tevinter. I...worked with the elves there. They used to tell me stories of their race."

His body stiffened in the predictable way she had come to know. "But aren't the elves...slaves there?"

"Yes. They are." He could sense their conversation needed a break, so he let out a breath as they rode on.

The group decided to spend the night at an Inquisition campsite. With still another week's time of traveling to do, they decided it would be best to rest now so they wouldn't be too run down to climb up the mountain to Skyhold.

Vivi wasn't used to spending nights in camps so well maintained. Jarri and Lana had taken full advantage as they rummaged through every available resource and replenished their potions. Setting up a fire, Vivi got lost in her thoughts and failed to notice Bran standing beside her.

She could tell he wanted to ask about Aiden since before the Dalish camp. So much so that Vivi reached the end of her limit. Calmly, she sat down on a nearby log and spoke up, "You can ask."

His back tightened up and he stayed staring at the orange flames. A few heartbeats later he finally sat down beside her. Taking a breathe, Bran asked, "What was Aiden to you?"

Vivi's form barely appeared as if she had heard him. Yet, she still responded, "He was a loyal Grey Warden once. One of the best seen in awhile."

"Not including you, of course." They both smirked at that. Vivi's form relaxed even though the topic was sensitive to her.

"Exactly." She paused only long enough to figure out her wording and avoid him asking more questions. "He was strong, talented, and understood the risks that came with being a Grey Warden mage." A part of Bran wanted to push her forward in the story, he was impatient like that. Looking towards her, he noted how cold she appeared even in front of the fire. Viviana didn't continue until two Saviors were out of earshot, "We were intimate. Deeply so, but there was no name for it. When we had down time, we spent it together. When one of us was hurt in any way, the other was there."

He ignored the faint smile she had on her lips thinking of memories, "Until…"

She gave a sigh, grabbing a stick to poke at the fire briefly. "Until his magic began to change. Was your betrothed elf with magic?"

"No." Unlike Viviana, Bran was open about his history. He learned to deal with the pain and not to hide his scars.

"When you're with someone with magic long enough...you can sense it. It feels like their energy. Like their perfume that becomes part of their being." Her hands began to move around the more she spoke, as if it were a lesson on fighting. "Aiden's began to change. It was heavier and he was more tired than before. At first I simply thought he was sick, only soon he was becoming more harsh."

"What made you realize he turned?"

"It wasn't a big spectacle, I assure you?" She gave a small joking smile. "He didn't protect one of our newer recruits in battle." Bran stiffened from his own protective instincts kicking in. "He was our mage, he stayed to the back and watched everyone. If one of us, especially a new Warden, was in danger, he would protect them."

"What happened after that?"

"The young Warden recovered after a few weeks rest, but I looked closer. I watched him have secret meetings and he stopped joining my bed. After I confronted him he attacked me and anyone who stood in his way. I hadn't seen him until he ambushed us."

Bran wasn't sure what to respond with, he was only sure that he wished more than anything that the mage hadn't gotten away. Their silence went on longer than many would be comfortable with, but for the two leaders, it was welcome.

It was two hours later when they group had settled down for food and spirits. Bran was chatting with a few of the men, while Lanna was deep in conversation with one of The Saviors named Marcal. It was none of these things that had caught Vivi's attention, however. No, she was intent on watching Jarri who hadn't seemed to blink in nearly five minutes. His gaze was on Lanna and Marcal, and Vivi began to wonder if he was trying to magically separate the pair.

"J." No response. "Jarri." This time she gave a swift punch to his arm. He, of course, grabbed it before enough impact could be made, but his attention was now on her.

"What?"

Vivi gave a smirk, resting her chin on her arm, "You alright?"

"Of course I am."

"You don't seem it." His jaw clenched even more, but he chose not to answer. "Fine, say nothing."

It wasn't a common occurrence for Jarri to be so clear in his emotions and thoughts. To witness it meant either terrible or great things for her life. Viviana wasn't quite sure which category Jarri's feelings for Lanna fell under yet.


End file.
